


Between The Line

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Nanny Diaries - All Media Types, The Nanny Diaries RPF, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Behind the Scenes, Bittersweet, F/M, Feelings, Filming, Friendship/Love, Hanging Out, Love, Making Love, One Shot, Sweet, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one short continue from my former story "In Between" but can read separately.<br/>Scarlett and Chris were having a relaxing time after finished filming on set of  Civil War and a flashback to Nanny dairies. How things were then, compare to now. As their paths still cross and their fate continue to entwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Tons of Thanks to "Ice" my beta
> 
> Former story: 
> 
> In Between Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4618041

The sun had set long ago…Now, the city of Atlanta was greeted by a black clear sky with some starry glow across the sky. After they wrapped up for the day cast and crew of Captain America had a relaxing time in their own fashion. Some went to local clubs, some went right off to bed, and some put her baby girl to sleep. Rose slept safe and sound on her king size bed in her hotel room. If it were just a couple years ago, she probably went out and had fun with her friends. Especially, if she worked on the same film set as one of her friends in particular - Chris Evans - who was also in his room, at the moment. 

Everything seemed to change...

Her mind wandered back to all those years ago when the night was young and spirit soared so high.

She knocked on his door room

" **Knock Knock, Chris Evans** " She called

Her answer was silence 

"Chris, Are you there?" She called again louder this time soon she heard a footstep walked toward the door. Soon enough the wooden door swung open, revealed a rather sleepy look with messy hair, Chris. 

"Heyyy" He smiled sheepishly as he scratched his bare chest, lightly. Scarlett eyes brows knotted, her lips pressed together.

 **" Oh no, you didn't, Come on! everyone is waiting, Chris Go! get dress** " she pushed him inside the room "It's 6.30 I can't believe you fell asleep"

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night, thanks to you." He said while he was putting his T- Shirt on. 

"I wasn't the one who decided to pay me a hello visit in the bathroom after we finished the first round!" she would not accept the blame as he didn't let her go back to her room until almost morning. "Complain to no one but yourself, Evans." 

"Are you my sister, Johansson? You sound like one," He protested as he put on his hoodie. "Beside you were very into it as I recalled." He looked up for his sneaker after he finished tied the shoelace

"Wipe the smug off your face, Evans" She said as she felt her cheeks started to warm up, she walked to the door.

"Shall we?" She urged him as she opened the door

"Yes, Ma" Chris jumped off the armchair.

"Haha" She faked laugh and rushed to the elevator, Chris followed her.

"Nice dress, by the way." Chris said as he recognized her strapless cocktail dress was like the one she used to wear during they filmed The Perfect Score. 

It was the last day filming The Nanny Diaries, the casts, and crews were out at a local pub for celebrating. They decided to leave early after Scarlett sang a Rocky Raccoon with the live band and Chris also have the morning flight back to DC to re-shoot Fantastic Four 2. However, after hopped off the cap at 9 am, and realized that their adrenaline didn't really wear out yet. Scarlett suggested they should play a card game to kill time.

They were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, the coffee table had been moved to a corner of Chris' hotel room. Cards were scattered on the carpet they were sitting on.

"On the count of three," Chris said

"One" Scarlett smirked

"Two" Chris winked right back

"Three" They counted together

" **Yayyyy I win!** " Chris threw his right fist in the air as his Royal Flush cards laid on the carpet opposite Scarlett's Straight cards.

"puff" she huffed "Whatever, you hardly win, anyway" she teased with a quirky eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" 

"I said, you are a loser" she stuck her tongue out.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, GIRL!" Chris shot before he struck forward and attacked her waist with his fingers. 

**"Argh!"** she squeaked "Chr- Stop- St-" she try to speak between the laugh, but it's no used as Chris continued tickling her, still. 

When he finally stopped, he was hovering over her, as she laid on the floor, panting, trying to catch her breath, her cheeks were flash and Chris couldn't help but leaned in to capture her lips with his. His lips slowly mapped the outline of her lips before he teased her upper lips with his tongue. She opened her lips with a gasp, her tongue entwined frantically with his...She nipped his bottom lips, softly before she pulled away, their foreheads touched and she can felt his labor breathing against her swollen lips. 

"It's getting late" he sighed,  
"I know" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,  
"And I got a plane to catch," he said with shaky breath,  
"I know" She breathed out, her nose touched his and the moment she opened her eyes and stared longingly into Chris' eyes, all the reason seem to fly right off the window.

"Sofa?" she whispered

Chris shook his head "Bed, I want to take my time with you, _tonight_ " He winked and she can't help but chuckle.

He stood up and extend his hand to her, she grasped it and pulled him in. They stumbled onto the sofa behind her. Their lips found each other in a blink. Even, Chris was kneeling on the ground, he was towering over her and showering the soft skin of her neck and ample with kisses, always nipped at her pulse points, elected a purr from her lips each time. 

Chris pulled her dress down and _"Gosh"_ as he expected she didn't wear any bra, he trailed his open mouth kisses down to the middle of her breasts, his tongue slowly and torturously circled her right breast then stopped just before he reach it peak, Scarlett's left hand grabbed his head then, tried to hold him in place, but he turned his attention to another breast, gave it the same sweet torture. Scarlett's heart was beating so fast, she could hardly hear anything except the blood pounding in her ears and the sloppy sound of his mouth and tongue caressed her skin, again he stopped just before he reach her nipple **"Chris, I Swe- _ahh_ " **her complaint turned into a loud moan as Chris twisted her harden nipple with his thumb and index finger, his mouth sucked her left nipple with his tongue and teeth, sent the heat right down to her core...her back arch further into his touch. Her juice was pooling between her legs. 

"Chris, _please_ " she whines as she threw her head back, breathing heavily with her mouth slightly open. 

Chris' hands caught her bums then, her legs instinctively wrapped tightly around his torso. He stood up quickly, his mouth savored her lips again as He carried her to the bedroom.

Her hand reached behind her back to opened the door, he kicked the door shut and gently laid her on the bed. He tucked her dress down all the way, tossed it away and leaned up to her kissed her rosy lips again. His left hand caught her wrists and pinned it above her head, stared into her eyes as his right hand cupped her thong, he watched as her eyes struggled to stay open as he circled his thumb against her clit through the wet fabric, Scarlett bit back her whimper, her juice wet his palm. He took off her thong and she sat up then.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Evans," she all but shoved his t-shirt of off him as he unbuckled his belt and hissed when her hand slipped under his cock, small fingers teasing the head before she shoved his jean and commando down, pumping him eagerly and occasionally play with his balls. Once she lean forward and lick precum leaked from the tip of his cock, he pushed her back slightly. She was leaning back onto the bed as he stepped out of his underwear which pooled between his ankle. He's going down on her even before her head hit the sheet - _God bless his speech_ \- Scarlett sat right up when his mouth claimed her pussy in the most delicious way. His lips sucked her clit, grazed it with his teeth and licked it with his tongue, made her things trembled and her head light. His index and middle fingers plucked into her fold curled up to hit her hidden spot, scissoring her..." ** _Chris_** " She saw the light flash before her eyes her lips parted as she gasped and she fell off the cliff. Her hand pulled his hair harshly, her things trembled violently. Scarlett squirmed and bucked her hips against his talented mouth as he carried her through the climax. 

It took her a good couple of minutes to recover, he did ease the tension, but she wanted more

" **Chris** , _please..._ I needed to feel you, _please_ " 

He kissed her _"Mmmm"_ she moaned as tasted herself on his tongue but he pulled away. Her eyes snapped open, Scarlett bit her lips to keep her whimper in check. Chris rolled over and laid on his back. His cock was standing proud above his tone stomach. 

"All yours, babe" He smiled the warm side-smile that had made all the girl fell in love with him but now he is her and the smile isn't for the camera but only for **her**...She kissed him before she straddled him, hold him in her hand and took him in slowly as her wall stretched to accommodate his _inch by inch_.

" _Chris..._ " She purred breathlessly as he buried deep inside her, Chris let out a groan at the sensation and instinctively buck up into her cause a surprised moan to fall from her open lips. She was bouncing on him, her left-hand placed on his chest for better support, her right hand clenched the bed sheet, tightly. Chris' hands hold her hips loosely but when her boobs bouncing invitingly as Scarlett picked up the pace, he couldn't help but caught one in his palm keening and pinching her pert nipple, his lips sucked another. Scarlett silvered visibly as His tip brushed against her sweet spot each time was _blurring_ her vision.

"Chris... _I can't_ " Her body shivering hard, she barely hold herself up, and her low moan got stuck in her throat. Her back bowed, she _lost_ control... _"Chris"_ he held her hip firmly and set the pace, he knew she love. 

**" _Faster!_ " ** she choked out, she was so close... 

He complied eagerly, his thumb pressed on her clit **" _Chrissss_ " ** threw her head back in abandon, she came apart.His name echoed through the room as he pushed in _deeper_ , let she had all of him. Her walls were gripping him _so_ tight, he almost lose it. He was clenching his teeth tightly, the sweat was running down him temples. Once, he felt her body started to relax, he hugged her to his chest, and flipped them over, started his pace slowly but steadily until he felt her respond again. He was pounding into her, trying to prolong their pleasure, and she was meeting his trust each time...soon his pace was sloppy as he felt her walls tighten around him, _he let go..._

 **" _Scarletttt_ "** He chanted, her name had never sounded so sexy and she too _lost_ herself in the sea of pleasure as the climax hit her wave after wave. 

"Again?" Scarlett asked suggestively when she felt him hard against her things not so long after, they caught their breath

"Hell, yeah" 

By the time, they were through it was well passed 4 am. on the digital clock hanging on the wall opposite the bed

"So much for turning in early" Chris murmured and Scarlett just laughed, resting her head on his chest, her left arm circled around his waist.

Since Chris have to get up in less than 3 hours, they decided to dump the sleeping and settle for talking and teasing each other’s about their past, present, and future.

"I want to play an action movie one day, be a heroine you know?" she murmured

"You already are Scarlett" He kissed her forehead. 

"Ahhh too gross, Evans" She tried not to roll her eyes

"I mean it!" He smiled the sweet smile she loved, tucked her loose hair behind her ear before he continued to speak "You will be great, I'm sure you will be"

"Said Johnny of the Fantastic Four" His laughing rumbled through his chest and tickling her ear, she could see the sunrise piercing through the white satin curtain, _their time was almost up..._

"What about you? what is your plan?" She asked him back

"Umm...I don't know really, Maybe one day I will be a director and maybe I will direct you someday" he pinched her nose

"Why not?" she grinned "Maybe a romatic-drama and we get married in the end" Her breath caught in her throat once her words settled in... 

"Married, huh?" His tone was deep and filled with something not far from irony. 

_"Yeah..."_ She answered absent-mindedly

The sunlight was getting brighter, Scarlett snuggled closer to Chris, instinctively. 

"Tell me again why we've never done it?" His voice was barely a whisper, but it echoed seem incredibly loud to her ears

"Because thing changes, Chris...and I cherish what we have, whatever that is." She felt his chest rose up as he took in a deep breath 

"That makes the two of us" He held her a little tighter, then.

Soon enough they have to get ready to face the new day, Scarlett was putting on her bra as he found his underwear at a corner of the room

"I thought you like wearing boxer" Her eyebrows knotted with curiosity 

"Well, I did, but now I'm a bit into commando, things changed as you said, beside girls dig it!" He joked

She looked down and smiled a tiny smile that made her looked rather sad. If he tried to light up the mood, he had failed miserably. 

"Things changed - but **love** remains the same - you know" she finally said after a few heartbeats. 

He walked over to cupped her chin, searched her eyes...He kissed her forehead before he whispers to her ear **"The same".**

Now, she was standing at his front door again only this time she wasn't twenty-something and he was in his thirties. 

**"Knock Knock, Chris Evans"** She said through the door after she knocked it.

"Still use the keyword, huh?" He greeted her with a bright smile. Surely, the dinner did the work as he looked a lot better than after they finished filming earlier today.

"Can I...umm...ask you a favor?" 

"Sure, I was just watching some old movie, anyway, what's up?"

"Would you come with me?" Scarlett gestured toward her room at the opposite side.

"Scarlett, I" He cut in with a serious tone, definitely their conversation in the park that day was still bothering him.

"To babysit rose for awhile?" But she insisted

"Oh, sure!" He looked taken aback, guilty written all over his face. If Scarlett noticed anything she chose to ignore it. 

"She drank up all her powdered milk and I didn't have another box so I will run to a nearby store which I'm not sure they will have it, but I will give it a try. I will be quick."

She told him while she opened the door and walked into her room.

"Take your time, I'm sure I can hold the forth for awhile"

"Wait until you hear her scream, Chirs" She smirked

"Oh yes, perfect way to lose weight, you said" Chris chuckled 

"Yep" She grinned and led him to the bedroom on the left side. 

Baby Rose was still asleep on her mother’s bed, Chris walked toward the bed and decided to sit on a dressing chair beside the bed instead of the bed as he afraid to disturb the baby.

Scarlett grabbed her purse and walked to the bedroom door before she turn around and said

"If she wakes up just hold her and sing to her a little. It should be alright" 

"Me? Singing to a baby to sleep?" Chris could feel the nervousness creep up on him. 

"Why? You have a great voice, Chris" she winked at him before she head out. 

He turned his attention a back to Rose, she was so small, relax, and her lip curved upward slightly just like the way her mother do when she sleep...She look quite like her mother and properly grows up to be a gorgeous woman as Scarlett is...He wishes he would get married and have kids one day, if only he could find the woman with the same the spirit as - 

"ahh-hek ahh-hek Waa" Rose cried and he rush to her side, Chris hold her small frame in his arms.

"Hey there, Rose" his voice was soft and soothing "Your mom will be back soon" he smiled at her "I'm Uncle Chris, your mom's friend" cuddled the baby to his chest, he started to sing

" _Twinkle twinkle little star_  
_How I wonder what you are_  
_Up above the world so high_  
_Like a diamond in the sky_ " 

Scarlett was about to call Chris when she heard his voice from the room. She quietly walked to them and was about to knock, but saw the door was slightly open as she didn't close it properly as she hurried out. She slipped into the room without noticed and there _he was_...holding her baby and singing to her softly there was something about him singing the baby song that warm her heart. She admired him with a soft smile graced her beautiful lips. 

" _As your bright and tiny spark_  
_Lights the traveler in the dark_  
_Though I know not what you are,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._ " 

The baby stopped crying long before he finished the song 

"There there, Rossy" He whispered as he pat her back softly "What tune your mom sing to you? She is a good singer, you know" He smiled as he recalled Scarlett talented singing skill. "I love her voice, I bet you do too" He put rose down on the bed, gently. 

"Do you like uncle Chris singing?" Rose just yawned in respond and it made him laugh. 

"Uncle Chris, you will be a great dad" She finally said with a grin

"Oh hey," He looked up a surprise shown bright in his eyes "You being a spy in real life too?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss the chance seeing you babysit, my daughter." Chris was about to quip back when she continued "It's been awhile... _listening to you singing..._ " she smiled, she almost looked shy when she bit her bottom lip. 

"Yeah, we didn't go to Karaoke for a long time, huh?" Chris sat back on the dressing chair while Scarlett sat on the bed, combed her hand through already asleep rose's hair. 

"Maybe, when she grow up, we can take her to show tunes with us" Chis suggested quietly 

"Yeah, I'm sure she would love that" she looked back at Chris with a sparkling in her eyes, she missed the old days, dearly sometimes. 

"And...her mother will be allowed to spend a day with another guy" Chris comment made her face fell a little, but she wouldn’t let it stop her.

" **You** are not just **another** guy" She met his eyes "Besides, he wouldn't dare" She faked a serious voice

Chris laugh then

**"That's my Scarlett spirit"**

They just smiled at each other, a moment of comfortable silence settled in. Chris kneeled beside the bed, wanted to touch the baby but decided to just lay his hand near her, instead. 

"Just **Wow.**..How things had changed..." he said with wide eyes.

"Not everything" She rubbed his hand **"You still here"** a sweet smile adorned her lips.

"Yeah," He entwined her hand with his. " **Someone told me not so long ago that things will change, but love remains the same...** " 

His honesty made her eyes watery, she hugged him right then

"Thank you, Chris, for being there for me" she murmured as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

" **Always, Scarlett....always** " His embrace tighten. 

Things do change, but it is different with them. Somehow, it's always like they gravitated toward each other...

Maybe, some people just bound to be in each other lives...

 **Regardless of status they are in...**

And that is - **'Them'** \- _always between the line_.

**Author's Note:**

> My First attempted to write smut! Comment will be appreciated for my good practices :-) 
> 
> A word of apology for any mistake as English is my foreign language
> 
> Many Thanks to the readers and supporters,  
> :-)


End file.
